A Friend in Need
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn go on a mission requested by Nono. Since Tsuna isn't officially Decimo, he'll need to be out in the field for a while before he can take over next year. While on the mission, they run into a little trouble. Originally in Crimson Rain, but decided to make it a one-shot story. It's R27 by the way.


**Chapter 7**

**For R27 Shippers. **

Tsuna had awoken early that morning. It had been 4 years since the representative battles and he was going to inherit Vongola soon. Reborn and the other Arcobaleno had been very grateful to Tsuna as he had thought of how to get them back to their original forms.

Turns out they grow abnormally and can range from growing a day to ten in the matter of hours. So it had only taken a few years to get them to their original ages and forms.

Today he had a meeting wit the ninth boss and Reborn to decide on what to do with two allied families disputed. Him, not being officially Decimo yet, had all his strategy meetings with the ninth boss.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, Tsuna got up and did his morning ritual. When he was done he went to the dining room to grab a piece of toast before leaving to the office.

The meeting went on fairly well. They decided that Reborn and Tsuna would go and stop the dispute and come back to report. So Tsuna left to his and Reborn's room. He had to pack for the trip since it would most likely take multiple days.

Reborn and Tsuna had started to date around the time he got his original body back. Iemitsu and Nana had been accepting for the most part. Iemitsu being a little put off in not having an adorable daughter in law.

Anyways, they packed and were on the plane to get to Lazio, where the families were having their meeting. On the plane they went over their strategy and slept for they had a feeling they wouldn't be getting that much over the trip for the ride was over 9 hours. Tsuna had a foreboding feeling of the mission, he didn't tell Reborn though because he wrote it off to be nothing.

When they arrived it was past dark. The preparations for a hotel were already made. All they had to do was say the word and they were set. They decided that it would be good to settle things now before it was too late. So they walked in and said who they were. The person at the desk looked like he would have a heart attack when he learned who they were.

They get settled and learn the position of the families and the traps they might have laid out. Going over their strategy took the remainder of the night and by the time they were done the sun had started to rise, casting a pinkish glow throughout the room.

"I think it's about time we get going?" Reborn said getting up and stretching slightly.

"Yes, I think it would be better to get this over with quickly or something bad will happen." Tsuna muttered the last part low enough that Reborn almost missed it.

They left the hotel room and silently went to the car. Telling the driver where to go they sat back and relaxed. The drive was about 3 hours and they had a lot of time to kill. Tsuna had started to nod off by the time they got on the highway.

Reborn shifted slightly next to him enough so that Tsuna was leaning against his chest, his shoulder a pillow. Tsuna quickly fell asleep before he realized what he was using as a pillow. Tsuna slept through the entire drive up to the mansion. Him having to do most of the paper work for Vongola had really taken a toll on him. He was getting less sleep so when ever he was allowed to he slept.

They arrived to a surprising sight. The house was in ruins with obvious shifts in the structure. The outer back wall had chunks missing from it. The windows were barely hanging on, there were bullet holes through the glass making it almost nonexistent.

"Hahhhh. This is going to be tiring." Tsuna sighed when he stepped out of the car. He had woken up when Reborn suddenly got out of the car, leaving him to fall onto the seat.

"Don't let your guard down, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn simply stated as he walked cautiously towards the gate. Gun in hand.

The two men walked towards the door, passing through the gate. They walked into the house. It was eerily quiet. Tsuna had already gone into Hyper Dying will Mode, the sense of foreboding getting worse and worse in the pit of Tsuna's stomach.

They walked up two floors and nothing happened. The floors were a mess of glass with blood caked on the walls. But there were no bodies. No one was fighting no one was even there! Tsuna and Reborn were getting more and more cautious with each floor being emptier.

There were 4 floors to the mansion in total. By the time the two reached the fourth floor they were on edge with the slightest noise besides the sound of their own footsteps.

A crash could be heard throughout the mansion as the floors down the stairs were destroyed even more. People had come in for back up. Not Vongola's though. that only hastened the footsteps as they tried to find the two bosses.

On the 4th and final floor they found two people waiting quietly in the middle of the room. Tsuna's intuition went off and it ripped through him like wild fire. His head felt like it was going to split. That's when the bullets started.

Tsuna's head hurt too much to do anything really. Reborn had to tackle him to the ground to make him avoid getting hit. Reborn dragged Tsuna behind a wall and covered him. His HDWM running out when his Intuition acted up.

Reborn skillfully shot back. His aim off from shooting around the wall. Tsuna had a fresh wave of pain as he felt uneasiness wash over him. He saw somebody stalk up the nearby stairs. The man leveled out his gun and shot. Tsuna saw this and protected Reborn's back. resulting him getting shot in his shoulder.

Reborn noticed too late to help.

He had a feeling somebody was coming and before he could even react Tsuna had gotten in his way and blocked a bullet. If not for Tsuna, Reborn would have died from a bullet to the heart.

Tsuna coughed as he sagged against Reborn, who had pulled him protectively against his chest. Reborn made quick work of getting rid of the remaining people. Whoever wasn't killed was hurt to badly to move. Reborn was very protective of Tsuna and once he got hurt, Reborn got pissed.

Reborn ran out of the mansion and into the waiting car. The driver had been silently waiting for them to leave the mansion. He wasn't expecting for them to come out with Tsuna injured. The driver took them back to the hotel, where the manager was alerted not to call anyone from the hospital. Tsuna and Reborn were mafioso so it was only natural.

Reborn ran up the stairs as he walked into the lobby. People stopped to stare at the man carrying another who was covered in blood. The manager was trailing after the two doing damage control. They finally got to their room where Reborn opened the door and ran inside, telling the manager to call Nono and tell him what happened. Placing Tsuna carefully on the bed, he took his shirt off and started cleaning and disinfecting the wound.

Tsuna, who was barely conscious through the whole thing, suddenly reached out and grabbed Reborn's hand. He looked down in surprise. He thought Tsuna was unconscious. Looking into his eyes, Reborn could tell one thing Tsuna was trying to say.

_Don't lose your cool now._

"Fine." Tsuna is always able to get a reaction out of him. It was weird, and it unnerved him a little. With a slight smile Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing slowly.

Being the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn used his Sun Flames to help Tsuna's injury. It had closed up and was now not bleeding, after he had removed the bullet of course.

Tsuna was still holding Reborn's hand throughout the process, so the slight squeeze of thanks was more than enough for Reborn.

"Go to sleep now. You're fine and we'll be going back in two days." Reborn said as he sat down next to Tsuna. "You're going to be sore for a while and I couldn't completely heal the wound. If you move around too much you'll open it again so be careful." Tsuna merely nodded. He was ready to pass out from trying so hard not to fall asleep.

Tsuna had fallen asleep only to wake up from a nightmare two hours later. Tsuna woke up, thrashing around in his sleep. Reborn, deciding to sleep next to Tsuna, woke up from his dozing.

Catching Tsuna's arms, he pinned him to the bed. Tsuna was still dazed and half asleep, so he thrashed even more. Tears started to stream out if his eyes. Reborn had to sit on top of Tsuna, Holding his arms above his head. The brunette just whimpered as he finally woke up fully and noticed how much his shoulder hurt.

"Dame-Tsuna, what do you think you're trying to do? You're going to open your shoulder again." Reborn said as he loosened his hold on Tsunas' bad arm.

"N-Nightmare. Bad. I was half-asleep and still kind of in the dream when I started thrashing out. Sorry." Tsuna said as he relaxed back into the covers.

Reborn released the breath he had been holding. "Dame-Tsuna, try not to wake me again. You're not going to get killed with me here. Just relax and sleep." Reborn shifted so that Tsuna was snuggled up to his chest and into a hug.

Blushing, Tsuna closed his eyes and drifted off into a safe, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is my one-shot for R27 shippers. I made this originally for my first story, Crimson Rain, but decided to make it a one-shot since it's kind of just there.**

**sorrynotsorry**

**Until next time!**

**-Gate**


End file.
